Fun with tests and doritos
by Awesomenessest-girl
Summary: Mitchie and Shane sleep together and mitchie might end up pregnant.Together after this their lifes might as well depend together..Smitchie Jemi


**Hey you guys Whats up?I was just watching 'What I like about you' and I thought of this one shot out of no where so here it's a Smitchie or and Mitchie!WOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Here ya .Oh and wen I was writing this my tounsels were swollen but one wants to cut them off for me?**

Mitchie had been throwing up for 2 weeks straight after about 2 monthes Shane and her had slept had told Alex the second it happened when she had gone to her house,she told her everything since they met,Even Alex had slept with Ante but they didn't go that far she wasn't that and was with Mitchie in this together but what about Her and Shane?Was Mitchie Pregnant?Would Shane leave her if she was?Mitchie was worried..But she would find out sooner or later…Right now she preferred sooner.

_Mitchie POV_

"Shane!"I yelled to my boyfriend who was currently in the kitchen talking to his brothers

While Alex and Nate made their way to the closet to make out.

"Yea?!"He yelled back to me.

I started to walk over to the kitchen,"I'm going to the store to buy some chips,Did you want anything?"I asked and by the time I finished that I was standing next to him

"Yeah,oh why Don't I come with you?"He asked.

"Uhhh,ummmm"I said,

"?"Shane looked at me curious.

"Oh its because ,me and Alex were going to the store together that's why.

"Oh,then we could bring Nate along so it'd be even."

"OH!Nevermind!I'm just going to go alone,what did you want shane!?"I asked.

"Ummm 5 gum,a snickers,and the Doritos sweet and spicy kind,Ok babe?"He asked concerned .

"Got It!"I said walking out the door pressing the unlock button on my porsh in my tight leather pants.

I got in the car and blasted the stereo and Hot N' Cold came on by Katy Perry.

_You,change your mind_

_Like a girl_

_Changes clothes_

_Yeah you_

_PMS like a bitch_

_I would know_

_Yeah you always speak_

_Always speak cryptically_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

_Cuz your hot then your cold_

_Your yes then your no_

_Your in and your out_

_Your up and your down_

_Your wrong when its right_

_Its black and its white_

_We fight we break up_

_We kiss we make up_

_[You]You don't really wanna _

_Stay no_

_[You]but you don't really _

_Want to go-o_

_Youre hot then your cold_

_Youre yes then youre no_

_You in and youre out _

_Youre up and your down_

_We,used to be just like twins_

_So in synce_

_The same energy nows _

_A dead battery _

_Used to laugh bout_

_Nothing now your plain_

_Boring_

_I should know that youre _

_Not gunna change_

_Cause youre hot then youre cold_

_Your yes then your no_

_Your in and your out_

_Your up and your down_

_Some one_

_Call the doctor _

_Got a case of a love _

_Bi-polar_

_Stuck on a_

_Roller coaster_

_Cant get off this rideeee_

_You _

_Change your mind like a girl_

_Changes clothes_

_Cause youre hot then youre cold_

_Your yes then your no_

_Your in and your out_

_Your up and your down_

_Your wrong when its right_

_Its black and its white_

_We fight we break up_

_We kiss we make up_

_Youre hot then youre cold_

_Your yes then your no_

_Your in and your out_

_Your up and your down_

_Your wrong when its right_

_Its black and its white_

_We fight we break up_

_We kiss we make up_

Before the song ended I was at Walgreens.I got out ,locked the car,and walked straight to the doors that slid open and walked in.

I went straight to the aisle where they had all the preg. Tests and medicines.

I ran down the aisle taking just about all that were in front taking atleast 30 of thing I had a star when I was about to step in line I remember the chips and things he wanted.

I walked a little back ,got the gum ,the snickers,and then went to the chips it was also very beautiful,so many kinds of chips..Ok stop staring and get some!

I walked down the aisle getting the spicy sweet chilli kind well two bags,fiery habanero,taco flavored,cool ranch and some hot cheetos puffs.

Then I went back to the cash register with all of them.

If she is nosy Im gunna betch slap her.3 chances that's it,

"Hello,will this be all for you today?"She asked.

**STRIKE 1!**

"Well since you asked I guess so."I said pulling the stuff out and putting it on the thing.

"Would you like some help with that?"She asked.

**STRIKE 2!**

"Since you bothered me,I guess so."I said pulling out my star card.

"Whoa how did you get one of those?"She replied asking.

**STRIKE 3!!!**

"Ok first of all this is my shit so I would know if it was all for me ok!"I said.

"Ma'm I didn't mean it that way."She replied.

"No shut up,If I wanted help I would have asked you MYSELF."I yelled to her.

"No because you looked like you were having a hard time."She replied getting scared.

"Again Shut up don't interrupt me!And if you want your own fucking star card go out and get one yourself you lazy ass."I replied taking my card out of her hand ,following by picking up all the groceries since she bagged them fast.

I walked out to my porsh,jumped in throwing the stuff on to the passenger seat.I sped through to the was there.

I stayed parked outside separating the tests and 5 minutes later I finished.

I hopped out of the car with about 5 bags walking to the door,opening it throwing the keys on the couch,and into the kitchen putting the bags down."Im home!"I yelled.

"We're all downstairs playing pool!"Shane yelled.

'Good'I thought,I grabbed the 2 bags of tests and my bag of Spicy sweet chilli flavor.

I ran upstairs to my bathroom and slammed the door shut locking it.I emptied the bags on the floor doing one at a time as what it said on the instruction because some were different.

I stayed in there for about an hour.I picked all of them up and threw them into the bag and went into my procedure,slam door and lock it.

I threw all of em on the floor and separated them from positive and negative.

In total there was 23 positives and 22 negatives…

What can I say now?I guess Im pregnant….


End file.
